everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman – syn myśliwego z baśni Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków oraz Czerwony Kapturek. W konflikcie przeznaczeń popiera Rebelsów, gdyż nie chce polować i zabijać zwierząt. Jego wybór umotywowany jest także miłością do Ashlynn Elli, której przeznaczenie dyktuje jej szczęśliwe zakończenie bez udziału chłopaka. Hunter jest osobą, która nie może łatwo porozumieć się z innymi. Ma również problemy ze znalezieniem rozmówców do debat na temat ochrony środowiska i dbaniu o zwierzęta. Jako następny łowca, chłopak ma talent do wybudowania każdego przedmiotu i rzeźby przy pomocy drewna oraz siekiery. Osobowość Hunter jest trochę pyszny, łatwo go zdenerwować i rozproszyć. Chłopak poważnie podchodzi do swojej roli bohatera, ale nie pała entuzjazmem do pracy jako myśliwy. Hunter troszczy się o naturę i zwierzęta. Jest nawet wegetarianinem. Wygląd Hunter ma opaloną skórę, brązowe oczy oraz włosy tego samego koloru. Po prawej stronie są one wygolone, a po lewej kończą się tuż nad uchem. Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Czerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce "Bajki Babci Gąski". Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Całe wydarzenie obserwuje myśliwy, który, kiedy tylko wilk zasnął, zabił go, rozpruł mu brzuch i wydobył z niego babcię i wnuczkę. Relacje Rodzina Hunter jest synem Łowcy z baśni Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków oraz Czerwony Kapturek. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółmi Huntera są Daring Charming i Dexter Charming. Mimo tego, chłopak może być sobą tylko przy Ashlynn. Miłość Dziewczyną Huntera jest Ashlynn Ella. Oboje ukrywają ten fakt, ponieważ związki pomiędzy Royalsami a Rebelsami są praktycznie niemożliwe. Dziewczyna jednak stawia swoją miłość ponad wszystko, twierdząc, że dla chłopaka może nawet zmienić swój status przynależności. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Huntera jest wiewiórka o imieniu Pesky. Często drażni się ona ze swoim właścicielem i sprawia mu wiele kłopotów. Lalki Basic Hunter_Basic_doll.png|Lalka Hunter_art.png|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBD48 W tej serii Hunter ubrany jest w ciemnozieloną bluzę "w serek", na której widnieje rysunek przedstawiający las. Na niej, znajduje się brązowy bezrękawnik z kapturem, którego końce są zielone. Chłopak ma na sobie również szare spodnie, a na jednej szlufce przewiązany jest biały sznureczek. Buty Huntera są brązowe sięgają za kostkę. Do lalki dołączona jest brązowa torba. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Ashlynn Ellą. TriCastleOn Hunter_TCO_doll.png|Lalka Hunter_TCO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'TriCastleOn' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta timeline * lipca 2012: Wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Huntera Huntsman. * 30 maja 2013: Hunter debiutuje w odcinki Świat Ever After High. * 1 października 2013: Hunter pojawia się w książce Historia Huntera Huntsman. * październik 2013: Pierwsza lalka Huntera zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * październik 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Huntera zostają ujawnione. * 29 października 2013: Profil Huntera zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 29 października 2013: Oficjalny art chłopaka zostaje ujawniony. Ciekawostki * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 13 marca. Galeria Galeria odcinków Hunter.jpg fjvnhskkv.jpg Mexaterner.jpg Screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg ,.jpg Briar's_Study_Party_-_study_party.jpg Tumblr mtow4q9TdQ1sxhmxzo8 1280.png 98.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Tumblr mzq65ltuub1rqy69do1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jt43g5RV1qm6l12o2 1280.png Ashlynn Ella , Hunter Huntersman i Duchess Swan web.jpg Sparow , Ashlynn , Duchess and Hunter.jpg Hunter webb.jpg Hunter Huntersman.jpg Thronecoming_-_Hunter_shocked.jpg Tumblr ni8zkaf8wj1suurzko1 500.jpg Professor Badwolf Cerise's Picnic Panic.png Tumblr ner6ui4bS61suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nes8geF6761qci6iso4 r1 400.gif Dragon Games - Nina's surprise.jpg Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Tumblr nj0vhxujsP1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o1e164pM3W1suurzko1 500.jpg 14157835cce44c91.jpg Tumblr ndwf178dha1tu3991o8 1280.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg Tumblr o7ri612A021suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o7lwtgDx7x1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o1pw1zs5AW1tb8as7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr o05dpwoMeW1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr inline obi4gjxB3d1ro7tbw 540.png Rosabella justice taking.jpg 14218428 867004153430598 2123216094 n.jpg 14269657 867004160097264 387116045 n.jpg TOA_4MFWkmTNB5YD6ItLvG-UOXI@550x309.gif tumblr_njshzbJ9Yi1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nm8661wusN1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nvlmhbUk371tu3991o9_500.jpg tumblr_nvlmjuY1wh1tu3991o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nvlmjuY1wh1tu3991o4_1280.jpg xHzRXCMK_400x400.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise is pumped.jpg Tumblr ngyw2z4iuG1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nm0fzw7x1F1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1 1280.png E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg tumblr_nktkt4k83M1suurzko1_500.jpg Tumblr nol63iTYja1suurzko1 500.jpg Spring Unsprung - Melody is annoyed.jpg B4ba97d406c579ee8df0589093193c9a.jpg Hunter Huntsman - Where are you Pesky.jpg Inne Hunter_Basic_doll.png Hunter_art.png Hunter_TCO_doll.png Hunter_TCO_art.png Photo_Gallery_Hunter2_tcm571-178321.png en:Hunter Huntsman Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:TriCastleOn